doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of The curse of Kronkschei Episodes
was a disambiguation page for a TV Series. Episodes Season 1 (2018) {| class="article-table" !# !Title !Doctor !Companions !Synopsis |- |1 |''Into the Thirteenth Dimension'' |Thirteenth Doctor Fifteenth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Afriquanaut Rocky |''As the Thirteenth Doctor tries to travel to Yaz's, Ryan's and Graham's home, the TARDIS miscalculates and sends them to London in 2021, where they meet Alonsillion and The Fifteenth Doctor. The Thirteenth Doctor and her companions must face an invasion of Earth by a new alien race, the Kaiser Maunletts. Suddenly the Twentieth doctor arrives at a bus stop near the TARDIS. Both the Fifteenth and Twentieth Doctor joins the Thirteenth Doctor on her adventures.'' |- |2 |''Just a little Glitch In The Cupboard's Cabinet.'' (part 1) |Thirteenth Doctor Fifteenth Doctor Twentieth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Afriquanaut Ferg |''Alonsillion's TARDIS crashes through the Time Vortex into Pete's World. Then the Doctor's TARDIS gets "Redirected" to Pete's world, landing several yards away. The Thirteenth Doctor meets the Tyler family again, including Pete. Ryan, Yaz, and Graham try to find their parallel universe counterparts in the parallel Sheffield. The crew soon discovers that the parallel version of the Sontarans are invading what is only known by them as Elmo's World. Also Allonsillion finds her own TARDIS in Pete's World.'' |- |3 |''Saves Twelve Lives'' (part 2) |Thirteenth Doctor Fifteenth Doctor Twentieth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien |''As the Sontaran invasion reaches its peak, the''' Thirteenth Doctor and "Mrs. Alonso/Allons-y" try to stop it. Allonsillon then gets in her TARDIS to park it at a TARDIS parking station in the constellation of Kasterborous. After being injured so hard, Allonsillion starts regenerating, but as she gets halfway through, it suddenly stops because of the jar of Gallifreyan water on board that can allow regeneration without changing the Time Lord. In a flashback, Allonsillion's TARDIS crashes in London 2021 because of her regeneration energy paralyzing her TARDIS' Computers and Global Positioning System. On top of all this, the water containing her regeneration energy turns the regeneration energy into orange "electricity" thanks to the malfunctioning TARDIS Computers and as a result the computers shoot it at the TARDIS' doors like it was gonna destroy them, but they looked like they're being destroyed when it shot the doors, in contrast to what's happening inside, on the outside a tiny door near her TARDIS' "foot pedals" opens instead and the "electricity" immediately rockets out of the opening near the petals and then the orange electricity charges towards the doctor's TARDIS in the vortex. The lamp on top of the exterior of the Doctor's TARDIS then flickers, causing the TARDIS to flash a light blue for a split second when hit by the bolt of orange "lightning". As "Mrs. Allons-y" continues through all of these mysteries, she fails to notice that the jar shouldn't have been in her tardis, constantly not wondering about the fifteenth doctor' piloting the Thirteenth Doctor's TARDIS. After this the Fifteenth Doctor then also fails to notice that another of the same jar in Allonsillion's TARDIS shouldn't have been in his TARDIS because it vanished when the TARDIS rebuilt itself. later they see the crystal supports turn from orange to blue and the roundels become green, as the orange "electricity" hit the TARDIS, as a result the'' ''Thirteenth Doctor and Pete Tyler try to stop it.''' |- |4 |Serious Sinclair/Nice Western Cybermen |Thirteenth Doctor Fourth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Pete Tyler |''The Thirteenth Doctor, the Fourth Doctor, Yaz, Ryan, Graham, and Pete travel to the 1870s, where they meet Martin Sinclair, Ryan's ancestor. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham learn about the poor living conditions of free "people of color" were in this time period. They also confront the Cybermen from Cybus Industries. |- |5 |''Y10K'' |Thirteenth Doctor Fourth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Pete Tyler |''The TARDIS takes the crew to the year 9999, where they encounter humans facing the Y10K problem. Superstition says that all human colonies will die in the year 10,000, and the crew is taken hostage.'' |- |6 |''Ya Like Jazz?'' |Thirteenth Doctor Fourth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Pete Tyler |''In a bar in Sheffield in the year 2038, a crazy old man in a bee costume can say only one thing: "Ya like jazz?". After they Ate, the crew then gathered up and squeezed into Allonsillion's TARDIS to discover the sister planet of Gallifrey.Later on the outskirts of the sister planet of Gallifrey (during the time war the whole entire population evacuated and abandoned it to live on Saturn's Moon, Titan.) to discover a possible threat to the intergalactic bounty hunter Zero who served The doctor's role when he/she was exiled twice. That threat was the Kaiser Huygens, an evolved species of cybermen. These technologically advanced cybermen used to live on Saturn's Titan, and have kaleds inside of them, like Daleks. ''The crew must come to the bottom of this mystery, and must learn to fight the monsters inside of them. |- |7 |''Ran Kan Kan'' |Thirteenth Doctor Fourth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Pete Tyler |''The Doctors, Yaz, Ryan, Graham, and Pete go back in time to 1958 to help jazz composer Tito Puente write his song "Ran Kan Kan". The crew learns about life for Mexican Americans in this time period.'' |- |8 |''The Flight of the 'RMS Stargazer |Thirteenth Doctor Fourth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Pete Tyler |''The Twentieth Doctor and Pete Tyler board a luxury spaceship cruise in the year 2027. But the spaceship crew is actually hired as a part of a Subsidiary Of Max Capricorn Cruise liners, Red Star Line.'' |- |9 |''The Move'' |Thirteenth Doctor Fourth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Pete Tyler |''Ryan Sinclair is haunted by his past when he is forced to relive it, with one major change: What if his family had never moved to Sheffield?'' |- |10 |''Attack of the Kaiser Maunletts'' |Thirteenth Doctor Fourth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Pete Tyler |''The crew goes back home, where the Highly Evolved Dalek Race (Kaiser Maunletts) is invading. Will the Doctors save all of the youngest of earth's population?'' |- |11 |''We Must Fight'' (part 1) |Thirteenth Doctor Fourth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Pete Tyler |''The Thirteenth Doctor has been summoned to go to Gallifrey by the Time Lords because of a Munchkin invasion. The Fourth Doctor, Ryan, Yaz, Graham, and Pete keeps tabs on the Thirteenth Doctor.'' |- |12 |''The Monsters Inside of Us'' (part 2) |Thirteenth Doctor Fourth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Pete Tyler |''The Thirteenth Doctor figures out the solution to the Munchkin invasion: it is to fight the monsters inside of us. The Fourth Doctor decides he's had enough of the whole "fight the monsters inside of us" speeches Alonsillionyonjynoelli keeps saying, so he stabs her in a heart, causing her to regenerate.'' Season 1A (2019) {| class="article-table" !# !Title !Doctor !Companions !Synopsis |- |1 |''The Sandy Robotic Claws'' |Fourteenth Doctor Fifteenth Doctor Twentieth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Lonsillon Pete Tyler |''The newly regenerated Fourteenth Doctor goes back to earth to meet Lonsillion and Fix the malfunctioning Robot "Santa"'' |- |1A |''Is Mayonnaise an instrument?'' |Fourteenth Doctor Fifteenth Doctor Twentieth Doctor |Yasmin Khan Ryan Sinclair Graham O'Brien Lonsillon Pete Tyler |''The newly regenerated Alonsillon goes back to earth and fixes her broken "piano", she discovers something weird when the apartment keys she held scrapes one of the strings, it sounds more like a spoon on dry ice rather than a throaty screeching wind sound like you'd expect from a TARDIS. This was only heard if she left the brakes on.''